


an unholy funeral

by OneDirectionator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionator/pseuds/OneDirectionator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at the funeral of their friends niall and liam run off to experience the best sex of their lifes</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unholy funeral

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a sequel to this -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1119081 (so feel free to check that out) but i think it can be read and enjoyed on it's own as well so i hope you like it xo

niall's POV

the amount of rain falling from the sky was unusual, even for england. the clouds were as black as the woman's dresses and the man's jackets.  
i swallowed hard as the pastor said "amen". i had to look away. i couldn't bare seeing my two best friends being lowered down into the ground. the rain was falling down my face, mixing with my tears.  
suddenly a warm touch shook me back to consciousness. it was liams hand slowly sliding into mine, softly giving it a little sqeeze. i took a deep breath, squeezing back. we were standing at the back of the crowd but we could still see everything that was happening.  
"can we go?" i whispered and i could feel liam nod.  
we slowly backed away from the crowd and our hands still united, we sprinted in the direction of the chapel.  
as soon as we were inside liam pushed the heavy doors closed and i sat down on a bench. i was still shaking. partly from the shock of my friends' death and partly because it was cold and my clothes wet.  
"shit it's even colder than outside let's see if there's another room."  
nodding i stood up and walked behind him to the back of the chapel, through the door and to what appeared to be the pastor's room. it was extremely small and there was only a sofa, that was way too large for the room, and a little desk but most importantly there was heating.  
liam sat down on the sofa and i sat down next to him, getting rid of my jacket.  
as liam did the same i couldn't help but look at him. he had always been a great friend but it wasn't until this moment that i realised what a great person he was.  
as soon as he put an arm around my shoulder i leaned my forehead against his chest. i felt his lungs raise and his heart beat and it was incredibly calming.  
i moved away, my hand resting on his chest, to look at him. our eyes locked and his hand moved up to my face pushing back my hair. i couldn't help looking at his lips that looked so incredibly kissable. our faces came closer and closer until there was no more space beetween them and our lips collided with a thousand fireworks going off.  
his lips partet slightly and i slid my tounge through them, deepening our kiss.  
for a second i wanted to pull away but just the thoughts of his lips not resting on mine was unbearable.  
we were still kissing when liam pushed me down on the sofa and lowered himself on top of me. our kiss was broken only for a second until our lips found back together.  
liam was now straddling my legs and his occasional thrusts didn't help my semi hard dick at all so i started bucking my hips back up at him. it didn't take long until all that could be heard in the room were desperate moans and gasps and i was keen to move things forward. starting at the top button i started to open his shirt and finally slid it down his arms. once his belt and fly were open he sat up straight and gave me the hottest smirk i have ever seen on anyone. after he had got rid of my shirt (but left on the tie) as well he started tracing his fingers over my chest and stomach. as he went lower and lower, teasing me, i arched my back not being able to take all that tension building up inside of me anymore.  
but before i could take the upper hand liam pulled me up by my tie pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss before he climbed off of my hips to pull down my trousers and pants as well as his own.  
when he was back on top of me, staring into my eyes with pure passion i could feel his dick brushing over my stomach and it made me shiver, wanting more.  
he leaned down even further licking my earlobe once before whispering "do you want me to fuck you?"  
i could only get out a broken "yes"  
i could feel his hot breath against my neck and then his tounge and his teeth. he started kissing his way down my entire body, my collar bones, down my torso and finally his mouth was hovering over the head of my dick. it was the most beautiful sight and i wanted to take in every single detail of it. but before i could think about that too much liam was already licking around the tip of my rock hard dick, sliding his tounge over the slit every once in a while. i was already moaning with pleassure as he took my entire dick into his mouth, letting it slide right to the back of his throat. he started moving and quickly picked up speed, encouraging me to fuck his mouth, which was an invitation i happily accepted. while i was fucking his mouth liam started circling his fingers around my asshole and i instantly spread my legs for him. but he pulled his hand away moving it up to my lips. i got the message and started sucking on his fingers, making sure they were as wet as possible. before i could even realise, he had the first finger inside of me and i gave out a loud moan. he started slowly circling his finger, letting me get used to the feeling before adding a second one. i briefly forgot to thrust into his mouth as he fucked me, curling his fingers every once in a while. the thrid finger came in pretty easily and i simply couldn't wait any longer to have him inside of me.  
but suddenly his expression fell a little and he looked at me. "you don't happen to have..." oh shit i thought. "just look in the drawer of the desk i suggested. he nodded and got up opening the drawer and finding about 5 unopened condoms in it. he shrugged taking one out and crawling back on the couch. he thrusted his fingers into me again. "please" i begged.  
"you ready?" he looked up at me with that devilish grin.  
all i could do was nod and grab at the couch cushions.  
liam got a condom out of his trousers, put it on, and placed himself at my entrance before slowly pushing in, inch by inch. the tension was extreme but i could manage. liam was groaning with every time he exhaled and i could tell that it was hard for him not to just go right for it.  
"fuck me. come on do it." i moaned, not being able to wait another second. and he obeyed, thrusting deep and hard inside of me before pulling out entirely. as he noticed that i was adjusting pretty well he picked up the pace and started to fuck into me even harder. i was clutching to the couch cushion, completely overwhelmed by the pure pleasure. nothing else existed except for our sweaty bodies pushing against each other and our moans filling up the room.  
liam was hitting my prostate spot on with every single thrust and i could feel that i was close and judging by the sounds liam was making on top of me he was probably the same.  
"fuck liam i'm so close"  
"come on baby i want you to come for me come on" he said back before bringing his hand to my dick and jerking me off hard and fast.  
everything was too much and i couldn't hold back anymore. i was throwing my head back as i was coming harder than ever all over my stomach and chest while liam was stroking me through my orgasm.  
before i had calmed down entirely liam was pushing into me especially hard once, twice and a thrid time before stopping and coming inside of me with a drawn out moan.  
when he had come down from his orgasm he collapsed on top of me, kissing me softly before pulling out.  
for a moment i felt really empty and didn't want him to be gone.  
liam pulled off the condom and threw it to the other side of the room before lying down half on top of me.  
as he brushed back my hair he asked "so are you feeling better now?"  
my lips curled into a smile "couldn't be any better" before leaning into him.  
i felt my eyes getting heavy but it was okay because i fell asleep to liam's breath on my neck and his arm around my hip.


End file.
